The primary aim of this proposal is to improve the delivery of psychosocial care for oncology patients through intensive education of oncology social workers. This project will address six critical aspects of psychosocial support necessary for oncology social workers to meet the standard of care recommended by the Institute of Medicine (IOM) 2008 Report - "Cancer Care for the Whole Patient: Meeting Psychosocial Health Needs." This will be accomplished through a collaborative partnership between the City of Hope and the two professional organizations dedicated to representing oncology social workers - the Association of Oncology Social Work (AOSW) and the Association of Pediatric Oncology Social Work (APOSW). This proposal seeks to enhance the clinical and leadership skills of oncology social workers through the following Specific Aims: 1. Develop an oncology social work-specific curriculum directly addressing the recommendations of the IOM Report on psychosocial health needs of oncology patients. 2. Implement the curriculum through eight pre-conference courses offered in conjunction with the annual meetings of the AOSW and the APOSW (50 participants/course x 2 courses/year for a total N = 400). 3. Provide evidence-based information through the AOSW's and APOSW's Websites and quarterly newsletters. 4. Evaluate the impact of this training by measuring the outcomes of the various educational activities, as well as the outcomes of the change efforts initiated by participants. 5. Disseminate the findings through peer-reviewed publications, professional organizations and oncology networks. A variety of evidence-based educational strategies (courses, Web-based and print media) will be used to achieve the largest impact and to enhance project sustainability. This comprehensive educational program will have a direct influence on public health as the majority of patients needing psychosocial support services interface with the social workers specifically targeted by this innovative initiative. Extensive process and outcome evaluation strategies will be used to measure the effectiveness of these educational efforts. Measurement instruments include: pre-course, course and post-course evaluations and post-course outcome survey assessments. This proposed national program was developed as a direct response to IOM recommendations for improved psychosocial support as an aspect of quality cancer care through the education of primary psychosocial professionals. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The primary aim of this proposal is to improve the delivery of psychosocial care for cancer patients through intensive education of oncology social workers. This proposal develops an oncology social work-specific curriculum addressing the recommendations of the 2008 IOM Report on psychosocial needs of oncology patients. This is achieved through eight pre-conference courses offered in partnership with premiere oncology social work organizations (for a total of 400 participants) and by providing evidence-based information through the organizations'Websites and quarterly newsletters. Extensive process and outcome evaluation strategies will be used to measure the effectiveness of these educational efforts.